The Vanished
| pages = 48 | ISBN = | date = 2260s | stardate = | altcover = 220px|Reprint cover image. }} The Vanished was an RPG sourcebook, an adventure module from the published by FASA Corporation, released in 1983. References Characters :Shannon Blakely • Samuel B. Clarkson • David Cohen • Rugast Dagran • Laurie Ann Destry • Franklin Edison Jr. • Duncan Albert Henrik IV • Tor Jacobson • Fenton Krause • D. T. Lancaster • J. Lawson • Andre LeClerc • Jason Lee • David Levin • Lisa Marchant-Smith • Frederick McLaren • Elizabeth Moonlight • Caroline Nakamura • Shakar Navanti • Wyatt Nilsson • Lorraine Parvenu • Sebastian Parvenu • Raxanna • Calvin L. Renn • Daniel B. Reuben • R'rowllar • Sanak • Salvatore N. Santini • Sovar • Denis Sun-Toucher • Len Tanaka • Drin T'tallen • Katerina Velikovsky • J.B. Whitcomb • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] • [[USS Potemkin (NCC-1702) personnel|USS Potemkin (NCC-1702) personnel]] Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Deep Space Research Facility 39 (somewhere in the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants) Races and cultures :Andorian • Caitian • Edoan • Human • I'Iglii • Tellarite • Vulcan Technology and weapons :communicator • disruptor • phaser • phaser pistol • Sestra phaser II • space station • starship • tricorder • type-2 phaser • viewscreen States and organizations :Bio/Genetic Research, Inc. • Federation • Multiplanet Metals, Inc. • New Amsterdam Gravitics Company • Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) • Tachyon Micromechanics, Ltd. Ranks and titles :captain • commander • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2266-2270) • lieutenant Other references :assignment patch • clothing • communications • galaxy • humanoid • lifeform • matter • rank • space • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ;2260s, reference stardate 2/1111 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : The FDRF 39 situation. ::The exact outcome of the mission is not certain, as it was in the hands of the RPG player whether or not the situation could be satisfactorily resolved. The date of the incident was not derived from the original RPG source, but from the . Appendices Background On the Mitch O'Connell painted cover, the Federation starship shown is number NCC-1702, the registry that the FASA Corporation assigned to the in the Federation Ship Recognition Manual. The introduction of the story indicates gamemasters and players may choose to use any suitable starship, Potemkin inlcluded. For the purposes of the wiki, and based on a later annotation in Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update, the Enterprise is considered to have been the vessel to investigate the vanishing station crew. Indeed, on the David Deitrick cover, Hikaru Sulu and another Enterprise lieutenant are shown, as well as the Enterprise herself. Images file:the vanished 1.jpg|Original cover image. file:the vanished 2.jpg|Reprint cover image. file:jay Lee.jpg|Jay Lee. file:david Levin.jpg|David Levin. file:rugast Dagran.jpg|Rugast Dagran. file:deep Space Research Facility 39.jpg|Deep Space Research Facility 39. file:iiglii.jpg|I'Iglii. Connections category:rPG books